magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 3
Chapter 3------------- ' ' Daryl ran through the forest tracking timon’s every step he ran through the trees as fast as he could until he picked up on another creature's tracks it appeared to be tracks of 2 mice Daryl quickly forgot about it until he heard some kind of vehicle in the distance he ducked behind in some bushes in the distance to see what it was, there he saw a tank with the word ‘fury’ written on the turret “Don’s going to be pissed’ Daryl thought to himself ' ' He saw a small horned man-like thing pop it’s head out “philoctetes that bastard” Daryl thought to himself he watched for a while and eventually philoctetes got back into the tank the two mice jaq and Gus got onto the tank while timon was no where to be seen Daryl watched as they discussed the recent escaped prisoners Daryl began to feel something furry run up his arm he looked quickly to see the fighting smile of timon on his arm with the same blade he killed bob with “Hello redneck” Timon laughed Daryl shook his arm trying to get timon off him, timon began to dig his claws into Daryl’s arm making him bleed. Daryl stood up and he used his free hand to grab timon as toss him into a near by bramble bush. Daryl grabbed his crossbow he heard the leaves crunching behind him where he quickly turned around to see the two mice running toward him Daryl flipped his crossbow in their direction firing a bolt straight into Jaq’s little head killing him straight away. Daryl pointed his crossbow at gus “Stop right now mouse” Gus stopped “you're going to regretting killing my friend Daryl looked at him blankly when suddenly the tank came rolling through crushing the bushes in it’s way it stopped right just in front of Daryl until a microphoned voice said “STOP daryl this is a tank you redneck fool” Daryl dropped his crossbow and slowly put his hand’s up ' ' Sometime earlier in the wayne Manor Alfred was escorting both E.T and the hound to the main all The hound noticed the sound of music and it got louder as he approached the main hall doors alfred slowly the opened the doors to reveal a small gathering and party going on first the hound noticed a small group of women considering of Harley Quinn, Granny and her tweetie bird, Malory Archer and Laura croft another had Tyreese Williams, Chucky and Hellboy the final table had Art Mullen, doctor TC, Don Collier, Stu Pickles and Bonnie who was heister. some of the guests began to look around at both Sandor and E.T a small makeshift stage was at the end of the hall Batman slowly walked onto the stage “As you can see we have new guests” the crowd began to quiet down “they are escaped slaves just like all of us we are the free they are also now the free” “free we are” Chucky wailed out the crowd roared out in joy after “We are slowly adding to our army one of these days we shall attack disney” Batman added The crowd roared even louder in response ' ' Moments earlier Master chief ran towards the gates of the manor breathing heavily trying not to trip over “Open the gates” He Screamed Phil turned around and quickly sprinted towards the gate opening them master Chief ran into the gates “What’s the bloody matter” Phil screamed “Get the dodge a disney creature followed us we need to help daryl” “Oh Bastard” Phil mumbled phil ran towards the dodge challenger once owned by a drug-kingpin’s son they hopped into the car quickly Master cheif getting into the driver’s seat shooting out of the gates like a rocket “Daryl was tracking the meerkat through the woods if we go down the road that follows it we may see him but we need to cut him off at the billy goat gruff’s bridge” Master chief explained “Ok and what if we are too late” Phil asked “i don’t know” The Car rolled down the road for a while picking up speed “we’re like 5 minuets away from the bridge any sign of Daryl” Master Chief “Nope” Phil moaned they slowly rolled around the corner “Oh shit” Phil yelled As they were shocked to see the fury tank slowly turn it’s turret around pointing at the dodge challenger it quickly shot a shell towards the challenger missing it and exploding a bunch of trees behind him making them tumble on top of each other “Surrender or die” philoctetes screamed “What do we do” Phill worried Master chief reached behind the seats in the car grabbing a futuristic object he quickly smashed the window before chucking the object out it quickly shot out a burst with a shield covering the vehicle “What the hell was that” “It was a bubble shield it will protect us don’t worry” philoctetes looked at Gus confused he climbed back into the tank and fired at the shield the a shell bounced off the shield firing into the air at the time Mary Poppins was flying on her umbrella the shell skimmed her umbrella sending her into shock she yelled out in fear before losing grip of the umbrella she fell to the ground landing on her side breaking her arm she got up and walked to the tank in pain “philoctetes you stupid prat what in Walt Disney’s name are you doing” “Sorry mary we have these escaped prisoners” “Sorry doesn’t cut it you stupid mindless tit and what are you trying to do kill the prisoners we need them you know” she screamed She began to wail at the horned man for quite some time “So we just wait” Phil asked “I can set up a teleporter but i don’t have a clue where it will take us it’s not a good idea” “it will beat waiting here if we escape we can warn the others” Phil argued “Ok if you really want to but i don’t think it’ll work out” “Do it “ Phil demanded Master chief sighed before reaching behind the seat again to reveal a small teleporter he clicked some buttons before a bright light shined nearly blinding philoctetes, gus and Mary Poppins sending the car into the unknown